


Stress relief

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically the dirtiest porn I've ever written and I need Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it might not be the dirtiest porn, but kids remember stay safe when it comes to BDSM.

Urie sighed as he unlocked the door, his legs felt heavy and his eyes were dry, all he wanted now was a hot bath and maybe something to eat. Maybe not even in that order or both at the same time he really didn’t care anymore. His job was slowly but steady killing him and there was literally nothing he could do about it, but at least he found peace and quiet at home. 

“Rize, I’m h-” He dropped his keys and coat as he stared at his girlfriend who was sitting on a chair in the middle of hallway. A white garterbelt was draped around her wide hips effortlessly holding up the white thighhighs she wore, thin layers of white lace covered her breasts. “... okay… what…” Just seeing her like this, with her long dark hair tied up in a neat bun, the cold glare behind her thinly framed glasses, how she fully exposed herself to him while keeping him in his place made his blood boil.

“You made me wait. Don’t think I’m going to reward you for that.” She stood up and the sound of her heels touching the wooden floor made Urie shiver. “Now get down on your knees and don’t make me repeat myself.” 

His body was moving on its own but he really didn’t mind as he slowly sunk to his knees, she was so graceful and cold, he felt a painful erection pressing against the fabric of his pants. 

“Already hard? God, pathetic.” Her right foot touched his penis and she put gentle pressure on it. “Hm? How does that feel? Don’t you dare and moan unless I allow you to do so, you’re not even worth getting my hands dirty on you.” 

Urie whimpered as the pleasure increased with every stroke she made, but then she removed her foot and dug her fingers deep into his hair. “Didn’t I say you’re not allowed to make a sound until I allow you to do so?” 

“Y-Yes ma’am.” 

“You’re worse than a streetdog.” She pulled him back and then pressed his head against her crotch. “If you already have to act like a dog then make use of that fucking tongue.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Did I tell you to speak up?! HUH?!” The heel off her shoe was gently pressing into his leg and he dug his fingers deep into her buttocks as started licking her clit. 

His face felt hot and his tongue was moving fast, every now and then he sucked on her making her press his head deeper into her lap. Urie felt her body liquids running down his face and throat but he didn’t care, it was so good to hear her moan. 

“God yes, lick that pussy, seems like you’re not as useless as I thought.” 

In moments like this he wanted to use his fingers and make her cum, make her beg for him to ram his fat cock into her wet pussy, but if he’d act up now she’d punish him ever more, so he’d just play along to her rules and only use his tongue to stimulate her.   
But it seems like she got bored after a while as she pulled him back. “Don’t you dare and think you can make me cum so easily.” Instead she walked back to her chair sat down and spread her legs. “Hm, do you want that?” Her slender fingers ran over her swollen labia before she let the middle and index fingers of her right hand slip between her legs. “Ah… just like that…” 

Was she trying to drive him mad? If so, then she was doing it just right. What in the world did she think she was doing? He wanted to fuck her, even though it was hot to watch her please herself. “Please stop… let me do it -” 

“Do you think you deserve this? You disgust me… but you’re lucky, now hurry up before I change my mind.” 

There was no need to tell it to him twice and he stumbled over to her, just when he reached her he fell on his knees again and started licking her clit, he wanted to taste her while she came, he wanted her to wrap her legs tightly around his body. 

Rize dug her fingers into his hair and arched her back. “Fuck, yes, yes like that -” Her body moved rhythmically with Urie’s tongue before she felt her insides tightening. “Stick your fingers inside my pussy, do it now!” 

Just before she reached the climax Urie slipped two fingers inside of her body, gently moving them in and out, making circular motions every time he hit her g-spot. 

“Fu-” How could she think clearly in a situation like that? Not at all and so she pressed his head deeper into her lap as she came. After a while he carefully backed away and took deep breaths, then he removed the fluids from his face. 

“Are you okay?” Her voice was softer now. “Do you want to go on or should we just finish this like we usually do?” 

“No… I… I really want to do it like I said… if it’s okay for you. I mean I prepared myself for it the whole day.” 

The young woman slipped off her seat sat down next to her boyfriend. “Okay. If you change your mind let me know and we can stop immediately. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, she smiled as she returned the favour. “I guess it’s time to get back into our roles now, huh?” 

“Yeah…” Rize sighed and gave him one quick kiss before she stood up again. “Take your clothes off now and don’t you dare and still be dressed when I come back.” 

Urie almost tripped as he got undressed and fired his clothes in every possible direction. She wouldn’t come back for a little while now, he had to cool down so he could strip his cockring on. 

It was easier said than done since his thoughts only evolved around one thing, but after a while he felt his erection soften. A few drops of lube were enough to make it slip on easier, it was tight but not too tight, this would be fun. “I’m done.” 

“You made me wait…” 

He felt his cock twitching as he stared at the strapless strapon that his girlfriend was holding up. “Hm, you’re ready for this you little slut? Do you want my fat cock in your tight asshole?” 

Unable to think straight he just nodded, rolled on his stomach and stretched his ass up in the air. 

“You’re so eager, aren’t you?” Her long fingernails ran over his back and left marks. “I hope that buttplug prepared you well enough for my dick.” Rize carefully removed it and covered her strapon as well as Urie’s rectum with generous amounts of lube. 

Urie exhaled sharply as he felt the tip of the strapon touching his anus, but knew that he could trust his girlfriends and they had prepared him properly. “A-Ah…” His body started shaking lightly as she stuck the dildo deeper into him. 

“Are you okay baby?” 

“Y-Yes… I just need time to adjust.” 

“Okay…” She bend over and gently kissed his back as she pushed the strapon deeper into him. 

The unknown sensation slowly turned into pleasure and he started moving his hips on his own as a signal for her to start. 

“Did I allow you to move?” Her hand landed on his right buttock and he moaned out in pleasure. “You don’t even deserve my cock.” 

Warm hands slid over his hips before she grabbed it and started moving gently. Urie’s face was pressed against the cold floor tiles but he couldn’t care less, it felt so good to feel her deep inside of him, it was so nice to switch roles for once. 

“Mhm… yes you love that you little whore, you love my cock inside of you.” It felt like her hips moved on their own while she fucked him, it was strange but she liked how he whimpered and moaned did it really feel so good? She wanted more of it and increased her pace. 

Urie’s mind went blank while she fucked him, he barely understood what she was saying, he was a moaning mess and he loved it. “More… more…” He felt his cock twitch and it hurt under the pressure of the ring, but at the same time it felt so much better than anything he ever felt before. 

Everything around him was spinning and his body was on fire, his cock was so hot and it felt like it would explode at any given moment, but it was hard to cum even though his prostate was already sour. “R-Rize... can we…?” 

She immediately stopped and carefully pulled the strapon out of her boyfriend’s body. The young man rolled on his back and breathed heavy. “Thank… you…” 

“Do you want me to ride you?” Her eyes were glued to his erection, it looked even harder than usual, it would be a waste not to fuck him now. 

“God yes. Please be gentle…” 

Her hands ran over his body and he breathed out deeply. “Like that…” 

“Yes… exactly like that.” Urie arched his back as Rize sat down on him, his dick was so sour, he wouldn’t last too long he was more than just sure about that. “Oh fuck, yes, oh God.” A soft thud was audible as his head bumped against the cold ground again, he was so exhausted but this was the best stress relief. 

“Urie…” He wasn’t the only one who was close to his climax, Rize’s finger dug deep into his legs as she leaned back and moved her hips faster. 

The next thing he knew was how he moaned out her name, his nails buried deep in her soft skin and his cock pumping his semen into her. Then they both collapsed into each other and Urie wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. 

“Are you okay…?” She murmured. 

“Better… than ever before.”


End file.
